


Roommates Eat Out

by ScarletteFox718



Series: Touch Me, Fuck Me [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi Peixes and Terezi Pyrope are roommates at Skaia University. However, they’re a little more than just simple roommates and really like to… eat out.</p><p>Kinks: cunnilingus & friends with benefits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates Eat Out

“Hey, Feferi. I’m feeling pretty stressed. You want to do the thing we normally do around finals and big tests?” a gravelly voice rang out in the otherwise silent dorm room. One Feferi Peixes, marine biology major, turned her head and pulled out her headphones.

 

“I’m sorry, what? All I heard was my name,” she responded, soprano voice lilting a little. The Hawaiian girl was the epitome of thick and gorgeous. Her pitch black hair cascaded in curls down her back, kept back in a ponytail while her bangs were pulled up and back by a few bobby pins. She wore a plain black tank top with a green and blue skirt, the skirt showing off her thick thighs, the shirt slimming her chubby figure. Her roommate, Terezi Pyrope, a law major, gave an exasperated groan.

 

“Geeeez, Feferi. Listen to me once in a while, why don’t you!” she complained with a smirk on her face. Said face was met with a pillow not too long afterward. The ginger with cloudy blue-green eyes cackled loudly along with Feferi’s bubbly laugh.

 

“Oh you know I all-waves list-fin to you, ‘Rezi. I mean, it’s hard to miss your gravelly voice,” the blackette retorted. Terezi adjusted her black t-shirt that hugged her slim frame and fiddled idly with the waist of her black jeans.

 

“ANYWAY! I was asking if you wanted to do the thing we normally reserve for finals and big tests. I’ve got a huge paper due on Friday and am stressing out over it because, for once, it’s over something I don’t quite get,” she explained, looking in her roommate’s general direction, her nearly sightless eyes trained on where she heard the other moving.

 

“Oh! Well shore. I’m ok with that. I take it I’ll be doing most of the work on this one?” she asked, standing and stretching. “I could use the time away from this assignment, too. It’s not really stressful, but it’s kind of kicking my tailfin.” Terezi just chuckled at Feferi’s overabundance of fish-related puns and stood as well, undoing her pants and sliding them off so it’d make her roommate’s job easier. She was left in her t-shirt and a pair of dragon boxers. “Oh my cod, Terezi. You still wear those dragon boxers? I got those for you last Christmas as a gag gift!”

 

“Of course I do! They’re totally sweet! You know how much I love dragons,” the ginger countered, moving over to her bed, the bed being clad in a dragon comforter, sheets, and pillow cases. It was certainly a contrast to Feferi’s sea-life theme.

 

“I thought you just liked them ironically. Like how Dave likes apple juice or whatever since you two are basically dating,” the blackette responded, taking off her skirt. She wore underwear with cute little seahorses all over them, a present from Terezi that same Christmas.

 

“Well, if Dave and I were dating, that would make  _ our _ arrangement a little awkward, don’t you think? Plus, he’s too cool for me. I think his sights are set on Karkles anyway,” she stated in return, settling herself on the bed while Feferi made her way over. The other climbed overtop of the ginger and leaned down to nip lightly at her pale neck.

 

“Very true, but it’d make life moore exciting, wouldn’t it~?” Feferi all but purred in Terezi’s ear, causing her to have goosebumps all down her body. It was starting, and the ginger found she couldn’t really speak anymore, the sensations of her roommate nipping and licking at her neck proving to be too much for her. She let out a few breathy moans, a nice contrast to her normally loud, gruff voice. These were almost like a whistling whisper of sound.

 

The Hawaiian smirked and lifted the hem of her roommate’s shirt up to reveal sports bra clad breasts. She started by rubbing the small mounds of flesh through the bra before moving that up as well and attaching her mouth to a pert, pink nipple. The resulting moan from Terezi gave the blackette goosebumps; she  _ loved _ Terezi’s moans. Not only were they adorable and showed that Feferi was doing something right, they gave Feferi her own arousal.

 

The ginger had slid her eyes closed, just feeling everything the other was doing to her. One hand on her breast while a hot mouth was attached to the other caused her to moan lowly and arch her back a little. She could already feel herself getting wet just from Feferi’s teasing. “Feferi…” she moaned, bucking her hips a little. The tension in her abdomen was getting more and more prominent as the blue-eyed girl moved her mouth to the other nipple, licking it and then blowing on it.

 

“Be patient, Terezi. I’ll get to it when I get to it. I want to tease you first. You know that always makes things go a lot better. You orgasm harder when you’re denied for so long,” the marine biology major stated with a smirk, latching onto a nipple again and sucking hard, tweaking the other in her fingers. Terezi arched off the bed with a loud moan, head thrown back into her pillow, loving what was happening to her.

 

Feferi started to move lower after toying with her roommate’s breasts for a while longer. She licked down the other’s stomach and then traced it back by blowing on it, watching the goosebumps form and spread. She turned to kissing and nipping down the flat stomach afterward, reaching the boxers and pulling them off to reveal other’s ginger covered crotch. The blackette placed a kiss on the top before spreading Terezi’s legs more to reveal just how wet the other was. Feferi couldn’t help but giggle, a light blush covering her cheeks and her own arousal running rampant throughout her.

 

“Stop staring. And yes, I know you’re doing that,” Terezi piped up with a groan, bucking her hips a little, the cool air stimulating her too much.

 

“Hold your dragons, Terezi. I’m admiring the view. Afterall, it’s nice to see that the carpet matches the curtains.” The Hawaiian barely suppressed another chuckle while Terezi groaned even louder.

 

“Goddammit, Feferi…” That was all she managed to get out before a hot, wet tongue met her clit. She threw her head back once more with a loud moan as she barely stopped herself from bucking right into her roommate’s face. “Fuck! Feferi!” she cried out instead of what she was going to say.

 

The blue-eyed girl smirked against her roommate’s crotch and continued lapping at her clit with the flat of her tongue. Then, she switched to the tip and licked circles around the sensitive nub. It was driving the other crazy. She was gyrating her hips with Feferi’s tongue and moaning loudly - Feferi honestly hoped their neighbors were out and about on that really nice day.

 

It didn’t take too much longer for Terezi to orgasm. Feferi had reached up to tweak a nipple while dragging her tongue across the other’s clit and she was gone. She jerked and arched and spasmed as she came from Feferi’s tongue and touch alone. The release of pressure was amazing, and the ginger instantly felt much better afterward. She heaved as her body relaxed, Feferi sitting up, wiping her mouth and chuckling.

 

“Was that what you wanted?” she asked, ignoring her own arousal. Terezi simply nodded while trying to regain some semblance of which way was up and which was down. Before long, the ginger turned to her roommate and grinned.

 

“Your turn,” she said, all but tackling the blackette and forcing her on her back, pulling off her underwear. She pulled up Feferi’s tank top and unhooked her bra, suckling on  _ her _ larger breasts that time. It was Feferi’s turn to moan, and moan she did. It sounded like music to Terezi’s hypersensitive ears as she continued pleasuring her best friend. It didn’t take the ginger long to move down over her roommate’s chubby belly, kissing and nipping, and arrive at a smooth crotch - Feferi obviously shaved knowing this could happen at any time and not wanting to make it rough on Terezi.

 

The ginger nuzzled the blackette’s crotch a little before spreading her lips and lapping at her clit. Knowing Feferi needed stimulation from both clit and g-spot, Terezi inserted a couple fingers to rub at said spot. The Hawaiian was already dripping and moaning, gripping at the bedsheets and trying not to grab Terezi’s head to force her down more. With the combined stimulation, it didn’t take too long for Feferi to reach her own orgasm, her roommate knowing just how to satisfy her. She came with a rush over Terezi’s fingers and a loud moan, collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. The ginger crawled up and laid down on top of the chubbier girl, chuckling.

 

“So how was that, my lovely friend-with-benefits?” she asked, nuzzling Feferi’s cheek.

 

“Perfect. Feeling any better? Ready to tackle that paper?” the other responded.

 

“Eh. In a little. I think a small nap is in order for us both. We deserve it after all.” A grin spread widely across Terezi’s face that Feferi mimicked. The two turned around on the bed and got under the covers, snuggling and settling in for a small nap. They reveled in the presence of the other and were glad to be each other’s friend-with-benefits.


End file.
